


Breaking While You Fall Asleep

by Sydnaynay



Series: Song One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Calum are briefly mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Short, This is just short, alex & sierra, ashton's name is mentioned twice., based off of a song, both are sad and upset and want eachother back, both boys can't sleep, i don't know guys, it's sad too, like Calum's name is mentioned once, little do you know, luke broke up with michael, luke can't forgive and forget, michael feels bad, michael hit luke, shorty short, that's all i can tell ya, they spend the night, though he wants mikey back, v short, wants luke to love him again, wishing for the other one to be with him, yay, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past mistakes are easy to forgive, but hard to forget. Luke can vouch for this, as he lays awake wishing, wanting for Michael to be with him again. Michael does the same, wishing, wanting for the past to be erased.</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael hits Luke, they break up, and neither are ready to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking While You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short and sad and v drabble-ish. so i'm sorry? enjoy?

Luke rolls over at around midnight, staring at the cold, left side of the bed where Michael used to sleep. He was still breaking inside, it had been four months and yet he couldn't forget Michael. The memories that he had with him, would never leave him. He was still hurting, while Michael was happy, most likely being able to fall asleep easily on the current Friday night.

He tried to stop hurting inside. He spent time with Ashton, went out, talked to people, trying to mend his broken heart. He was picking it up piece by piece, in hopes that the tiny shards would be able to fit together as if they never broke. It wasn't working, but he wasn't really expecting it to.

It really had only been four months, and most people would be happy and had moved on from the past relationship by now, but Luke? Luke needed a little more time.

There was still a hold inside his heart, and he hadn't been able to fix it in hopes that Michael would come back. He was ready to forgive him, he had been ready to forgive Michael for ages, but forgetting was something more difficult to do. Michael had hit him, and that's why he ended the relationship. He didn't regret doing it for that reason, but he couldn't help miss Michael a lot. He was help captive by that hole inside his heart.

Luke needed a little more time to fix himself. Just a little. Or a lot.

-

Michael stared at the white cieling in his bedroom, also not being able to sleep either. He was waiting, in hopes for Luke to forgive him. He wished Luke didn't have to feel the pain he caused, he wished Luke wasn't afraid of him.

His love was always there, and he just wanted Luke back to lay with him at night. He knew Luke was hurting as Michael fell asleep. Michael's mistakes were drowning him, and he tried to fix it, talking to Calum and Ashton, trying to forgive the problem, piece by piece.

Little did Luke know, Michael still loved him with all of his heart.

All of it.

He rolled over, staring at the wall now, and just wished that Luke was here to help him fall asleep, or vice versa.

The pain of a breakup was supposed to fade fast, right? It never did, did it?

Not for Michael, at least.

He missed Luke a lot.

-

Awake, awake, awake, that's all Luke had been for days. He knew it was unhealthy, but how was he supposed to sleep when all he wanted was Michael next to him again?

He didn't want Michael to feel the pain that Luke was feeling, he felt selfish and he just wanted Michael back.

A lot.

He just wanted to lay with him again, be able to sleep and not worry about how Michael was feeling.

-

Little did Luke know, Michael loved him until the sun died. Little did Luke know, Michael regretted the pain he caused him. Little did Luke know, he didn't want Luke to be afraid of him.

Little did Michael know, Luke wanted to forgive and forget. Little did Michael know, Luke was trying to fix his heart piece by piece. Little did Michael know, Luke needed a little more time.

And that was what Michael was going to have to give him.


End file.
